


Разговоры этажом ниже

by Ariabart, Orknea



Category: Tytania
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orknea/pseuds/Orknea
Summary: От прислуги ничего не скроешь!





	1. Chapter 1

\- Так вы думаете, он на ней женится?

\- Я бы и дохлого дакара не поставил на это, когда она только появилась, но сейчас...

\- Ставки выросли, да? Два года и хозяин ни разу не приводил в дом другую.

\- Не приводил еще не значит, что не...

\- Но мы же говорим о женитьбе, а не о верности, глупо было бы требовать подобного от человека вроде него. Невесту он привел бы в дом все равно. Получается, что других нет.

\- Возможно, нет вообще ни одной.

\- Ему двадцать семь. Торопиться еще некуда, но подумать уже стоит.

\- А было бы неплохо. Лично я болею за леди Франсию.

\- Ну, с такой командой поддержки у нее, конечно, все шансы.

\- Прибереги свою иронию. Лучше представь, что здесь поселится одна из тех титанийских дамочек. Вот тогда мы все побегаем. Я имею в виду, те, кто останутся.

\- Она тоже немного титанийская, насколько я слышал.

\- Так может он и правда взял ее с дальним прицелом? Ты вспомни, какой она была.

\- Всегда довольно милой, насколько я помню.

\- Это да, но я про манеры и вкус.

\- Шестнадцатилетней девочке многое простительно. Она быстро учится.

\- У нее ведь совсем скоро день рождения...

\- Лорд Жуслан наверняка придумает что-то. Как в прошлом году.

\- Мы тоже должны ее поздравить.

\- Подлизываешься к будущей хозяйке?

\- Тебя же позравляли, Стейси, а ты на ее роль точно не годишься.

\- А она годится?

\- Не нам решать. Хозяина она устраивает во всем. Да и нам грех жаловаться.

\- Никто и не жалуется, но зачем было привозить ее в качестве горничной?

\- Может, чтобы не зарывалась? Или он не планировал изначально... Не собирался...

Марк, обладающий самым чутким слухом среди всех присутствующих, приложил палец к губам.

Впрочем, в этом не было особой нужды - леди Франсия всегда предваряла свое появление легким стуком.

\- У лорда Жуслана гость, нужно накрыть в южной беседке. Указаний насчет десерта не было, но наш гость - лорд Ариабарт.

\- Лорд Ариабарт? Господи, я как знала, что сегодня что-нибудь стрясется. Не зря расстаралась. Все будет в лучшем виде, леди Франсия.

\- Спасибо, Клара, чай я подам сама.

***

\- Доктор Кристи, еще чаю?

\- Да, дорогая, спасибо.

\- Я все еще считаю, что вы напрасно так расстраиваетесь.

\- Я всегда считал лорда Жуслана истинным ценителем. Он всесторонне образованный человек...

\- Ну еще бы!

\- Ана, не перебивай! Продолжайте, доктор.

\- Вы же знаете, как он часто получает в дар картины. Или скульптуры.

\- Еще бы. Я с них регулярно вытираю пыль.

\- Не так часто, как должна бы, если верить миссис Адамс.

\- Она придирается. Она и к вам лезет с критикой, что вы готовите слишком жирную пищу.

\- Лорд Жуслан никогда не жаловался. И лорду Ариабарту моя еда понравилась. Леди Франсия сама мне это сказала. А Адамс пусть жует свой салат и не мешает мне кормить здорового мужчину так, как полагается. Ешьте пирог, доктор, он сегодня удался.

\- Ваши пироги неизменно примиряют меня с реальностью, моя дорогая.

\- Да, дел-то у вас меньше чем у нас.

\- У лорда Жуслана огромная коллекция произведений искусства. Ее хранение, каталогизация и пополнение занимают у меня массу времени!

\- Ана, иди займись делом. Пыль вытри. Или полы помой. Иди, иди... Что за девчонка... Не расстраивайтесь, доктор, она вечно ляпнет что-нибудь невпопад и сама не поймет, что сказала. Так чем вас так огорчил лорд Жуслан?

\- Он гулял по галерее с лордом Ариабартом, показывал ему картины. У нас есть прелестные работы старых мастров, прелестные! Даже с Земли несколько экземпляров. Лорд Ариабарт ими так восхищался. А лорд Жуслан... можно мне еще чая?

\- Ну конечно. Хотите с мелиссой?

\- Благодарю вас. Лорд Ариабарт заметил, что у лорда Жуслана отменный вкус, лорд Жуслан был так любезен, что упомянул мои скромные заслуги в наполнении его коллекции. А потом - я до сих пор не верю, что он это сказал! - добавил, что ему самому все эти картины и даром не сдались и хорошей бутылке вина в подарок он обрадовался бы куда больше. А ведь я был уверен, что картины доставляют ему такое же наслаждение, как и мне!

\- А что на это ответил лорд Ариабарт?

\- Он... смеялся.

\- Это было некрасиво со стороны лорда Жуслана. Сказать такое при вас...

\- О, дорогая, но ведь он не знал, что я нахожусь в помещении. Я сидел за столом, а он, как вы знаете, в нише и его почти не видно. Думаю, они меня не заметили.

***

\- И даже леди Франсия не прислуживала?

\- Представьте себе. Только приносила перемену блюд, убирала посуду. И сразу оставляла их наедине.

\- Не припомню, чтобы... А стол накрыли в той комнате?

\- Да, только вчера Марк проверял со всей аппаратурой. А должен был только на следущей неделе. Личное распоряжение.

\- Насчет обеда распоряжения тоже были личными.

\- Стоило ли вообще так переживать за меню? У лорда Ариабарта всегда отменный аппетит, когда он гостит здесь.

\- Должно быть, очень важный разговор.

\- У них все разговоры важные.

\- Значит, этот был особенный.

\- Они так сдружились, а ведь всего несколько месяцев прошло...

\- Не хочу сказать ничего плохого, но...

\- Да, мы слушаем тебя и оценили умение держать паузу, Клаус. Чего ты не хочешь сказать?

\- Они же Титания. Они дружат, пока им это выгодно. Кто знает, может через месяц мы будем принимать лорда Идриса.

\- Прополощи рот с мылом. Поплюй и постучи. Вы ведь слышали про ту горничную?

\- Бедная девочка...

\- Говорят, попала под горячую руку.

\- Даже если им выгодно быть вместе, не думаю, что хозяин стал бы так обхаживать лорда Ариабарта.

\- Обхаживать?

\- Ну, может, не это самое слово, но вообще похоже.

\- Сейчас кто-то попадет под горячую руку уже у меня. Мало работы?

***

\- Ах, Клара, что случилось?

\- Доктор, вы не представляете. Я так расстроена.

\- Сделать вам чаю, дорогая?

\- Лучше немного бренди. В крайнем шкафчике бутылочка... Совсем немного, только чтобы успокоить нервы.

\- Вас кто-то обидел? Вы плакали? Лорд Жуслан вам что-то сказал, я слышал, он заходил к вам?

\- Лорд Жуслан был исключительно любезен. Нет, он ни при чем. Это все принцесса.

\- Очень... живой и энергичный ребенок.

\- Я понимаю, что ей скучно. Но то, что она устроила - это просто уму непостижимо!

\- Да что случилось?

\- Я тут сижу и всхлипываю, доктор, может быть, вы кофе хотите?

\- Не откажусь. Но вы сидите, я сейчас сам все сделаю.

\- Принцесса ночью решила испечь пирожные для лорда Балами. У него день рождения.

\- Как мило.

\- Она же не умеет стряпать! Нашла в сети рецепт, попыталась сама что-то сделать, перепутала муку и крахмал, взяла неправильный крем... Получилось отвратительно! И вместо того, чтобы все выбросить, она убрала в холодильник - так, видите ли, полагалось по рецепту - остудить. А я еле оттерла плиту!

\- Вы могли бы попросить Ану...

\- Не буду я подпускать эту вертихвостку к моей плите! А утром, доктор, пришел лорд Ариабарт, и Стейси подала ему и лорду Жуслану пирожные!

\- Ох. Только не говорите...

\- Именно их! Леди Франсия никогда бы так не поступила, она бы заметила, а Стейси - вы же знаете эту девченку, ей все, что в холодильнике - съедобно! Лорду Ариабарту стало плохо. Какое счастье, что принцесса вовремя все рассказала лорду Жуслану, иначе меня бы уволили. Лорд Жуслан был так напуган...

\- Я надеюсь, он не обвинил вас?

\- Нет, он попросил приготовить лорду Ариабарту что-нибудь легкое на ужин.

-...Мне казалось, лорд Ариабарт пришел к нам на завтрак.

\- Но он же не может уйти, пока его тошнит. Он останется на ночь. Велено приготовить комнату.

***

\- Стейси, я хочу, чтобы это осталось между нами.

\- Конечно, Марк.

\- Действительно между нами. Просто...мне нужно кому-то сказать. Это так...

\- Говорите, я же с ума сойду.

\- Вы же знаете, что лорд Жуслан - человек широких взглядов. Он принял меня на работу, зная о моих пристрастиях, ни разу не попрекнув...

\- Я не думаю, что лорда Жуслана вообще интересует, с кем спит его прислуга.

\- Не в этом дело, то есть не во мне.

\- Но начали-то вы с себя.

\- Сейчас поймете. Я сегодня приводил в порядок гостевую спальню.

\- Ту, где обычно останавливается лорд Ариабарт?

\- Да. И знаете, мне не нашлось там занятия.

\- То есть? Я не понимаю...

\- Кровать была нетронута. Не заправлена снова, нет, на ней вчера просто никто не спал.

\- Тогда где спал лорд Ариабарт?

\- Я тоже задался этим вопросом, и думаю, что он провел ночь у лорда Жуслана.

\- Засиделись за бутылочкой вина?

\- Ну, возможно и так. Но я не думаю, что они пили вино всю ночь.

\- Вы считаете, что они...

\- Именно поэтому я прошу, чтобы все осталось между нами. Пока, по крайней мере. Если они будут продолжать в том же духе, не думаю, что мое молчание сохранит их секрет надолго.

\- В жизни бы не подумала...

\- Самое странное, Стейси, я бы тоже не подумал. А ведь кому как не мне следовало первому заподозрить.

\- Что же теперь будет? И леди Франсия...

\- Леди Франсия осведомлена лучше нас всех, уж поверь. Ведь это она убирается в комнате лорда Жуслана.

***

\- Лорд Жуслан не в настроении, вы заметили?

\- Это трудно не заметить, Стейси, он же в последнее время мало ест и почти не спит.

\- Скучает...

\- О чем ты?

\- Ой, мисс Клара, вы же знаете! А можно мне пирожок?

\- Обед будет через час, а пока займись делом. Нет, подожди! О чем я должна знать?

\- Лорд Ариабарт улетел, его уже месяц, как нет.

\- И что? Они же наверняка разговаривают. Им-то платить за связь не надо.

\- По связи многого не сделаешь, мисс Клара.

\- Не ухмыляйся так, тебя это портит. И говори как есть.

\- Я просто скажу, что у лорда Жуслана в гардеробе за последние несколько месяцев прибавилось вещей лорда Ариабарта.

\- Разумеется, он же у нас часто ночевал.

\- Да, но их вещи висят вперемешку.

\- ...Для этого наверняка есть какое-то объяснение.

\- Например, что для лорда Ариабарта уже давно не стелят в гостевой спальне?

\- Кто бы мог подумать... Теперь хозяин наверняка не женится на Франсии!

\- Пока она так и остается с ним. И на ночь в том числе.

\- А вот это уже некрасиво.

\- Вот и я так думаю, мисс Клара! Он морочит ей голову!

\- Я не о том. Нехорошо сплетничать об их личной жизни, девочка.

\- Вы прямо как миссис Адамс, мисс Клара.

***

\- Что теперь будет с коллекцией, милосердный боже... Как представлю себе сапоги, топчущие...

\- Думаю, до этого не дойдет, доктор Кристи.

\- Откуда вам знать? До обвинения в мятеже ведь дошло, помяните мое слово...

\- Ну нет, если вы опять про сапоги, то лучше промолчите. Здесь и так сейчас у всех нервы ни к черту.

\- Я стала подозревать неладное, еще когда леди Франсия резко переключилась на брючные костюмы. И девочку стала одевать по-другому.

\- О, ну конечно, теперь выяснится, что все что-то подозревали. Доктор Кристи, уберите из галереи наиболее ценные экземпляры...

\- Там все ценные!

\- ...остальные накройте чехлами. Не думаю, что дому угрожает опасность. В конце концов, если лорд Жуслан признан мятежником, поместье должно отойти другому главе.

\- Сердца у вас нет!

\- Стейси, я пропущу мимо ушей ваше замечание, но это в первый и последний раз.

\- А если нас будут допрашивать?

\- Прислугу маркиза Эсторада никто и пальцем не тронул. Не преувеличивайте свое значение... ради собственной же безопасности. Уверена, скоро мы получим распоряжения касательно того, что и как делать дальше. Хозяина сейчас нет дома. Действуем в обычном для такой ситуации режиме.

\- Да, миссис Адамс.

\- Ана, подавайте чай. С этими мятежами я умру от жажды.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшое продолжение на февральский челлендж.

\- Миссис Клара, Джинни, я думаю, с ужином вам особенно стараться не стоит.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Я слышал, как лорд Жуслан сейчас разговаривал по комму с Безземельным Лордом, а потом запустил в стену чем-то тяжелым.  
\- О Господи. Опять.  
\- Да, а вы же знаете, какой он, когда у него... неприятности по службе.  
\- Злой у тебя язык, Марк.  
\- А какая связь между Безземельным Лордом и ужином?  
\- Ах да, ты же у нас недавно. Смотри и учись на будущее: принцесса Лидия сейчас в гостях у родителей, лорд Балами улетел с дипломатической миссией, леди Франсия вечером много не ест, лорд Жуслан пребывает после тяжелого разговора с Его Превосходительством в расстроенных чувствах и ужинать не будет, обойдется кофе.  
\- А ты же говорил, что его есть, кому утешить, может как раз сейчас он ее и позовет?  
\- Марк, перестань смеяться! Паршивец! Брысь с кухни! Не слушай его, девочка. И ужин мы все равно приготовим.

***

\- Лорд Жуслан такой мрачный в последнее время.  
\- У него много дел.  
\- Да, миссис Адамс, но у него и раньше было много дел, а он никогда таким не был.  
\- А вот доктор Кристи так и сияет. Что случилось, доктор?  
\- Ах, моя дорогая. Вы не представляете, что сказал мне лорд Жуслан! Ему - я так счастлив! - оказывается, не хватает коллекции, которая осталась в Ураниборге, и он хотел бы пeрeвезти ее на Балгащу!  
\- Я рада за вас, доктор. Вы очень по ней скучали, я знаю.  
\- Я как раз присмотрел несколько редких томов, которые ему наверняка понравятся и будут замечательным дополнением к его собранию. Полное описание первых кораблей терранского флота! Он будет в восторге!  
\- Так лорд Жуслан не увлекается историей космофлота.  
\- А это и не для него.  
\- Какое коварство, доктор!  
\- Марк!  
\- Миссис Адамс, я же в хорошем смысле.

***

\- Клара, Джинни, добрый вечер.  
\- Леди Франсия!  
\- У нас небольшое изменение в планах. Его Превосходительство приезжает к нам вечером. Вы успеете приготовить те пирожные?  
\- Ради такого случая - разумеется, леди Франсия! А на завтрак - как обычно?  
\- Пока не знаю.

***

\- Ана, в чем дело? Перестань прыгать.  
\- Мне не нужно готовить гостевую комнату, миссис Адамс!  
\- Распоряжение леди Франсии?  
\- Личные наблюдения! Лорд Ариабарт только что заснул в библиотеке с вашей книгой в руках, доктор, он и правда был в восторге. Я оттуда поднос с пирожными забирала...  
\- Неужели их не доели?!  
\- Одно осталось, миссис Клара, он бы лопнул! Так вот, а лорд Жуслан сидел, смотрел на него и улыбался во весь рот. Так что не нужна нам гостевая комната.  
\- Ох, надеюсь.  
\- Я вообще ничего не понимаю. А где Безземельный Лорд тогда будет спать? Не в библиотеке же, на кресле? Что вы переглядываетесь?  
\- Джинни, мы тебе потом объясним.


End file.
